Blind Luck
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'un des deux fasse des reproches à l'autre... Non. Définitivement non. Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Il appréciait sa franchise, son intellect et sa répartie mais elle ne lui plaisait pas… Pas comme ça... N'est-ce pas ?


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **Blind Luck (énorme coup de bol, en gros)

**Genre :** OS, romance.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Mitani Yuki, Kaneko Masako.

**Note : **Ah ah ! J'adore ces deux-là ensemble... Je crois qu'ils dépassent même Toya Akira et Shindo Hikaru... Bref. Je sais que ceci n'est pas du tout prêt de vraiment arriver maiiiiiiiiis... On est fangirl ou on l'est pas. Donc, c'est OOC (même si j'aime pas ça), voilà. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira ! ;)

x

* * *

_**xXx Blind Luck xXx**_

* * *

x

Tranquillement installé à son bureau, la fin de son sandwich callé entre ses deux, Mitani Yuki feuilletait absentement un magazine dédié au Go. Pour tout dire, il l'avait déjà lu en long, en large et en travers mais il lui restait encore plus de vingt minutes à tuer avant que les cours ne reprennent, et ça avait été ça ou prendre part à la discussion de ses homologues masculins.

Homologues masculins qui discutaient de la très imminente Saint Valentin, et qui spéculaient depuis une petite semaine sur qui recevrait des chocolats de qui. Autant dire que Mitani aurait préféré endurer mille supplices plutôt que de se rendre ridicule à s'intéresser à ça.

De toute façon, il n'aimait pas le chocolat. Pas plus qu'il appréciait les filles, et réciproquement. Et puis, pour lui, la Saint Valentin ne signifiait rien d'autre qu'un pathétique étalage de bons sentiments et n'avait aucun intérêt, autre que de remplir les poches des commerçants du monde entier.

C'est pourquoi il avait préféré s'éloigner du reste de la classe, afin d'être au calme et de pouvoir relire son magazine, encore une fois. A cette heure-ci, le laboratoire de chimie n'était malheureusement pas libre, donc il n'avait pas eu le choix.

_« Encore un quart d'heure… »_, pensa-t-il, à la fois découragé et en colère, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. _« Et Kitamura et sa bande qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de… »_

« Et toi, Mitani… », l'interpella son camarade de classe, ledit Kitamura, à ce moment-là. « Y'a quelqu'un qui te plait, dans l'école ? »

Mitani se figea. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il était hors conversation… Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il détestait ça, vraiment… Aussi, il choisit de ne pas répondre. Carrant les épaules, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et se contenta de tourner paresseusement une autre page de son magazine.

Derrière lui, il entendit racler une chaise sur le sol puis des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Exaspéré, il maudit ses camarades de classe sur dix générations.

_« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser hors de ça ? »_

« Hé, Mitani ! », s'exclama Amasawa, un gars de la bande de Kitamura, en lui assenant un coup sur l'épaule. « On te parle ! »

Mitani ferma les yeux et soupira avant de refermer son magazine d'un coup sec. D'une geste ennuyé de l'épaule, il délogea la main de son camarade de classe de là où elle avait atterri avant de se lever lentement.

Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il prit lentement le chemin de la sortie, et s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte, pour se retourner.

« J'avais entendu. », déclara-t-il. « Et, même si ça ne vous regarde absolument pas, la réponse est non. »

Là-dessus, il entreprit d'aller errer dans les couloirs de l'école sans but précis lorsqu'il entendit finalement Kitamura hurler.

« Vraiment ? », cria-t-il. « Même pas cette Kaneko, du club de Go ? »

Mitani se figea, choqué, alors que toute la bande explosait de rire. Se retournant, le garçon fixa l'entrée de sa salle de classe, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il aurait voulu répondre que non, il ne pensait pas à Kaneko de cette façon, qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, mais il se rendit compte en voulant crier sa réponse que la surprise l'avait momentanément rendu aphone. Alors, encore choqué, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la cours. L'air frais calmerait très certainement sa colère et, avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'il reviendrait, son professeur serait de retour et il pourrait échapper à Kitamura et sa bande…

**oOo oOo**

Comme il l'avait espéré, à son retour, son professeur se trouvait déjà en salle de classe. Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, Mitani s'était simplement assis à sa place, rangé son magazine, et avait sorti ses affaires. Deux secondes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours avait retenti et l'après-midi avait repris son cours, comme bien des jours auparavant.

Il avait même essayé de se concentrer sur la leçon en cours, mais son esprit et son regard avaient lentement dévié au dehors, le laissant perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait à la base pour l'Histoire du Japon.

_« Même pas cette Kaneko, du club de Go ? »_

Il tournait et retournait la question dans sa tête depuis quinze bonnes minutes sans pouvoir y répondre et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Enfin, il s'entendait bien avec elle et, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, il l'_appréciait_ mais… Ça n'avait rien à voir avec autre chose ! Ça n'était qu'une simple, bête amitié comme il avait pu en lier avec les autres membres du club de Go !

Et puis, pour être honnête, ils se bouffaient le nez la plupart du temps ! Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'un des deux fasse des reproches à l'autre – bon, certes, toujours en rapport avec le Go mais les faits étaient là… Non. Définitivement non.

Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Il appréciait sa franchise, son intellect et sa répartie mais elle ne lui plaisait pas… Pas _comme ça._

**oOo oOo**

Mitani s'empressa de sortir de la salle de classe lorsque la sonnerie signifia la fin des cours. Il était fatigué, agacé d'avoir retourné la question et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se vider la tête. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait activité de club, ce soir-là, aussi courut-il dans les couloirs du collège pour rejoindre le laboratoire de chimie au plus vite.

Il dut cependant retenir un gémissement frustré lorsqu'il arriva devant : le professeur n'avait pas encore libéré ses élèves et donc, la salle n'était pas encore disponible. Sa patience fut éprouvée encore dix minutes supplémentaires avant d'être finalement récompensée. Mitani s'engouffra dans la salle lorsque son dernier occupant l'eut désertée et lâcha un soupir de bonheur quand il se laissa finalement tomber sur l'un des nombreux tabourets.

Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette salle depuis deux semaines. _Deux semaines !_ Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité… Entre les cours, chez lui, et le club de sa sœur où il allait de temps en temps pour jouer en ligne, Mitani appréciait de passer une ou deux soirées au club de Go du collège.

D'une parce qu'il pouvait décompresser, de deux parce qu'il y retrouvait des personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier, de trois parce que Kane…

Mitani se figea brusquement lorsque ça le percuta de plein fouet. L'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il appréciait tant le club se trouvait être Kaneko… Mais ça ne…

« Mitani ! », l'interpella un des autres membres du club, Koike, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Je savais que tu serais déjà là ! »

L'autre garçon s'empressa de déposer son sac puis sortit un Goban et des pierres, lui proposant une partie, et Mitani se laissa entraîner, reléguant sa révélation au second plan.

**oOo oOo**

Le surlendemain, Mitani fut heureux de ne pas avoir à aller en cours. C'était un Dimanche nuageux de presque mi-Février et il n'avait absolument aucune motivation pour sortir de son lit. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien. Il prévoyait simplement de rester là, étendu dans son lit, ses couvertures à moitié traînant sur le sol de sa chambre, jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

De toute façon, il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs : la veille, au club, les autres membres avaient simplement proposé cette alternative à leur séance de jeu habituelle dans le but de se préparer aux examens qui arrivaient à grand pas. Naturellement, Mitani avait suivi le groupe puisque de toute façon il n'aurait eu aucun adversaire contre qui jouer…

Ses devoirs étaient terminés, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir, ses parents et sa sœur étaient absents… Une soudaine envie de jouer au Go fit son chemin en lui, venant lui titiller les doigts. Ennuyé, il se leva et vint allumer son ordinateur afin de se connecter à son habituel site de jeu en ligne et de lancer une partie au hasard.

Il joua le premier coup de la partie et attendit patiemment que son adversaire lui réponse, ce qu'il fit au bout de presque une minute. Passablement agacé, Mitani répondit agressivement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'autre joueur semblait nécessiter un temps de réflexion assez conséquent et, dans un soupir rageur, Mitani quitta la partie avant qu'il n'ait joué son deuxième coup.

Il allait se déconnecter lorsqu'un autre internaute lui proposa de l'affronter.

_« Bah, pourquoi pas, après tout… »_

Il sut aux alentours du dixième coup qu'il avait fait le bon choix : l'autre joueur semblait bon et jouait vite, de quoi combler sa faim de Go et son impatience.

_« D'une pierre deux coups. »_

Malgré le bon niveau de son adversaire, quelque chose dérangea Mitani sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Plus le temps passait et plus les coups s'enchainaient, et plus le jeune homme sentait son impression de déjà vu s'intensifiaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât pourquoi.

« Il joue comme Kaneko… », murmura-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'éteindre brusquement l'ordinateur, le cœur battant.

Kaneko… Encore elle. Depuis Amasawa et Kitamura, tout semblait aller dans sa direction. Mitani détestait franchement ça. Elle semblait le poursuivre et elle n'était même pas là ! Il se mettait à penser à elle alors que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant !

Passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux, Mitani s'extirpa de sa chaise de bureau et sortit de sa chambre. Peut-être que regarder la télé parviendrait à le distraire…

**oOo oOo**

Le retour en cours fut ennuyeux. Mitani aurait préféré rester chez lui. Là, alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau submergé par les conversations portant sur la Saint-Valentin, il avait simplement envie de fuir loin.

_Très loin._

Et pour cause : il n'avait toujours pas réussi à la répondre à 'la' question. En fait, chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir résolu l'énigme, un autre élément s'amenait et venait complètement détruire ses réflexions. C'en était décourageant. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était très certainement qu'il se voyait mal aller voir Kaneko pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. En fait, ça ne la regardait pas vraiment. Sa possible attirance pour elle n'était que pure spéculation, après tout et, la connaissant, si elle l'apprenait, elle serait capable d'aller demander des comptes à Kitamura et Amasawa quant à leurs sous-entendus.

Quelque part, Mitani sentait qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse de Kaneko à cette question. Non, en fait, il en était convaincu : il ne _voulait pas_ savoir. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'était ce qui était déstabilisant.

Le soupir las de Mitani fut couvert par la sonnerie d'intercours. Le professeur de la première période sortit et aussitôt, le brouhaha enjoué habituel envahit la salle de classe. Mitani eut envie de frapper quelqu'un.

**oOo oOo**

Le soir même, il eut la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que la majorité des membres du club de Go ne viendraient pas à la séance. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le labo lorsqu'il y pénétra.

« Ah. », fit-il après que Kaneko lui eut dit qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. « Alors… Tu veux jouer ? »

La jeune fille, dont les mains étaient occupées par un livre, haussa les épaules. Mitani remarqua qu'elle portait des lunettes, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

_« Ça lui va bien… »_, pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête dans tous les sens.

« Si tu veux. », répondit Kaneko. « De toute façon, ce livre est nul et j'en ai marre de devoir porter ces choses… »

Là-dessus, elle enleva ses verres de vue et les rangea dans leur étui, pendant que Mitani sortait le Goban et les pierres. La partie débuta lorsqu'ils firent Nigiri. Au bout d'un moment, Mitani repensa au joueur d'internet, et sa curiosité finit par l'emporter.

« Ça t'arrive de jouer sur internet ? », s'enquit-il alors qu'il posait une pierre blanche dans le but de sauver un de ses groupements.

Kaneko répondit, incisive, mettant son groupement à mal.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur, chez moi. », dit-elle ensuite, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Donc je n'y joue que très rarement. »

Mitani émit un son pensif avant de se rendre compte que son groupement était définitivement mort. Il se rabattit sur le reste du jeu, optant cette fois-ci pour une attaque en règle.

« Hmm… », fit-il. « J'ai croisé quelqu'un avec un jeu similaire au tien, hier. »

La jeune fille parut surprise et, lorsque Mitani releva les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans son regard. Son cœur rata un battement et ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon d'uniforme. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait…

Sans qu'il ne sache comment ni pourquoi, il détailla le visage de la jeune fille, dérivant sur son front, ses pommettes… Jusqu'à finalement arriver à ses lèvres, qu'il fixa avidement pendant un instant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kaneko prenne une mine agacée.

« Ben quoi ? », s'enquit-elle.

Mitani écarquilla les yeux, une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues, et il se mit à toussoter.

« Ah, euh, non, rien ! », bafouilla-t-il avant de se lever. « Il, hum… Il fait chaud, ici, tu… Tu trouves pas ? »

Kaneko le regarda sans comprendre.

« Chaud ? En est en plein mois de Février, je te rappelle ! Et c'est ton tour de jouer, alors dépêche-toi ! »

Mitani émit un petit rire gêné avant d'attraper ses affaires de cours d'un geste brusque.

« Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que je devais aider ma sœur, ce soir ! », dit-il à toute vitesse avant de sortir, laissant Kaneko, perplexe, seule.

**oOo oOo**

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Ca n'était pas possible ! Il… Il…

Il n'arrivait même pas à le formuler ! C'était dire à quel point c'était… Stupide ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Non, définitivement, ça ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible !

Et pourtant…

« J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser… », murmura Mitani, abasourdi, bien à l'abris sous sa couette, ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser… »

Voilà. Il l'avait enfin dit tout haut, après l'avoir tourné et retourné sans cesse dans sa tête pendant des heures. Juste comme ça. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, alors qu'il était en pleine partie de Go et que, d'habitude, rien ni personne n'avait à l'en détourner.

Pourtant, Kaneko avait réussi cet exploit, comme elle avait réussi à le faire travailler son algèbre ou le faire s'ouvrir aux autres élèves du collège.

Plus il pensait à tout ça et plus Mitani était perdu. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu envie de… « Ça » avec elle alors qu'ils passaient son temps à se chicaner ? En dehors du Go, il n'avait pas un seul atome crochu avec Kaneko, hormis peut-être un esprit de compétition surdéveloppé… Et puis, cette fille… Elle… Elle…

« Et merde… », frémit Mitani. « C'était vrai… »

… Elle lui plaisait.

**oOo oOo**

Le jour suivant, Mitani se fit porter pâle. Il avait à peine réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et, en le voyant descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, sa mère l'avait immédiatement renvoyé se coucher, lui indiquant qu'elle appellerait le collègue. Mitani en fut tellement soulagé qu'il lui adressa un pauvre petit sourire et un hochement de tête avant d'aller s'enfouir à nouveau sous sa couverture. Il passa la moitié de la journée ainsi, au chaud dans son cocon protecteur, n'en sortant que pour se rendre aux toilettes ou pour manger.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mitani grogna mais daigna tout de même se lever : ses parents étaient au travail et ne rentreraient pas avant une heure et sa sœur avait ses cours du soir il était donc seul pour un petit moment encore.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Kaneko sur le pas de sa porte, un petit paquet entre les mains.

« Salut ! », lui dit-elle avec un signe de la main.

Mitani rougit légèrement et se contenta de hocher la tête, incertain quant à l'utilisation de sa voix.

« Je t'apporte les leçons du jour. », déclara Kaneko en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle tenait contre elle. « Tu trouveras aussi un liste des devoirs qu'i faire. »

Mitani hocha la tête une fois de plus, serrant le paquet contre sa poitrine.

« Bien. Je vais y aller, alors… »

Après un autre signe de la main, la jeune fille reprit sa route.

« Ah ! Euh, attends ! », l'appela-t-il brusquement.

Kaneko se retourna, le regard curieux.

« Tu… Hum, tu veux venir boire quelque chose ? Pour… Pour te remercier de m'avoir amené… »

« Oh… Bien, pourquoi pas. Un thé ne peut pas faire de mal, après tout. »

Mitani s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et la conduisit jusqu'au salon, où il l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Je vais préparer le thé. », lui indiqua-t-il alors qu'elle déposait son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. « Hum… Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui m'amènes les cours ? »

« Amasawa et Kitamura sont venus me le demander. », répondit Kaneko en haussant les épaules et, à ce moment-là, Mitani laissa échapper la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains, l'envoyant se briser au sol. « Ça va ? T'as besoin d'aide ? »

« Ah, non ! Ça va, je gè- aïe ! »

Mitani gémit légèrement en pressant un torchon contre la main qu'il venait de s'entailler. Ca faisait un mal de chien !

« T'es sûr que ça va ? », s'enquit Kaneko, qui venait de le rejoindre, le faisant sursauter.

Mitani lui montra sa main : la coupure ne semblait pas profonde mais n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Kaneko grimaça.

« T'as besoin d'un bandage. », déclara-t-elle, et Mitani la crut sur parole.

« La trousse à pharmacie est dans la salle de bains… »

« Dis-moi où, je vais la chercher. »

Un moment plus tard, Kaneko revint avec la précieuse trousse mais grimaça encore une fois lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas de pommade anesthésiante.

« Tu vas avoir mal une fois que j'aurais désinfecté. », l'avertit-elle.

« Pas grave. Je vais juste serrer les dents. »

Il la regarda positionner sa main sur la table, déboucher le flacon d'alcool, puis ferma les yeux. La douleur irradiant sa main empira lorsqu'elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie mais il ne dit rien. Ses épaules se tendirent et il serra les dents comme il l'avait dit.

« Voilà. Maintenant je vais te faire le pansement. »

Mitani rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa main à nouveau propre, nettoyée de son sang. Kaneko tenait une compresse de gaze dans la sienne et une bande élastique dans l'autre, prête à réaliser son bandage. Ses mains se mirent à s'occuper de la sienne, ses doigts courant sur sa peau, et Mitani se surprit à frissonner.

« Désolée. », s'excuse automatiquement Kaneko. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mal. »

« Non, c'est parfait. », lâcha Mitani avant de se mordre la langue.

Quelques instants plus tard, sa main était bandée et Kaneko rangeait le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé.

« Ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce que tu ailles voir un médecin. », déclara-t-elle, incertaine. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de points de suture mais on ne sait jamais… Ah, et tu ferais bien de prendre de l'aspirine au cas où la douleur reviendrait. »

Mitani hocha la tête.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser les morceaux avant que je parte ? », demanda Kaneko en faisant mine de se rendre à la cuisine.

« Ah, euh, non ! C'est bon, laisse. Ma mère s'en occupera en rentrant. »

« T'es sur ? », insista-t-elle. « Je peux le faire. »

« C'est bon… », réfuta Mitani. « Mais par contre… »

« Oui ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait continué sa phrase.

_« Mais par contre… »_

Quoi ?

_« Mais par contre je veux bien que tu m'embrasses ? » _

_« Mais par contre je veux bien que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? »_

Elle le prendrait surement pour un dingue et…

« D'accord. », sourit-elle finalement, et Mitani se figea.

« Hein ? », fit-il bêtement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu viens de me demander de sorti avec toi, non ? Je suis d'accord. »

« Mais… Hein ? »

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup. », déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Même si la plupart du temps on se bouffe le nez. «

« Ah… »

« Alors autant essayer. »

Tant de logique le laissait sans voix, vraiment.

« Bon, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, maintenant… », fit-elle en récupérant ses affaires.

« D… D'accord. »

« On se voit demain ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Mitani hocha la tête. Plus tard, il entendit la porte de chez s'ouvrir et se refermer, signe que Kaneko était partie.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui…

Tout d'un coup, la douleur dans sa main fut reléguée au second plan, lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement : Kaneko avait accepté de sortir avec lui ! Certes, ça n'était pas encore le grand amour mais _elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui !_

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Mitani et la tension accumulée au cours des deux derniers jours désertèrent ses épaules.

S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de demander pour qu'elle dise oui…

Ah, elle avait dit oui !

A cet instant, Mitani Yuki s'estimait être le garçon le plus chanceux sur cette fichue planète.

x

* * *

Dimanche 24 Février - 23 h 20.


End file.
